


Of Masks and Memories

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Again, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Childhood Memories, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Iron Man 2 Compliant, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter's Iron Man Mask, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Peter picked up one of the boxes he had pulled out from under his bed and moved it to the front of his room in a more clear space. When he turned back, Tony was looking curiously through the open top of the second box."Ya know," Tony said as he reached into the box and pulled out a familiar, and very worn, plastic Iron Man helmet. "Years ago, at the disaster of a Stark Expo I had, the one with the Hammer Tech fiasco, there was this random kid who was wearing one of these. He made a pose like he had his own little repulsors and was facing off against one of the rogue drones. Idiotic obviously, but damn was he brave." Tony rambled on."I wonder whatever happened to him after I saved him."OrTony finds out that Peter was the little kid in the Iron Man mask during the Stark Expo.---Comfortember Day 19. Memory Lane
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 19
Kudos: 266
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Of Masks and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested but Ninjazzz3 on tumblr. I hope you like it, parent nin!:)  
> (Also, sorry that this one is a bit shorter, it refused to be extended no matter what I tried lol)

If someone had told Tony a few years ago that he would (willingly) be helping an eighteen year old enhanced vigilante pack for college, he would have called you insane. And he probably would have handed you a couple hundred dollars from his pocket for you to see a psychiatrist.

  
  


But here he was, sitting on Peter's bed while said teenager was half sticking out from underneath it as he rummaged around for the old boxes of stuff he stored under it.

  
  


After rooting around for a few more moments, Peter shimmied himself backwards on his stomach, a box stuck to each of his hands thanks to his spider powers. Although, spider wasn't quite as fitting because Peter looked much more like a worm with the way he slid back out from under the bed.

  
  


"He's alive!" Tony called out jokingly when Peter's head popped up, an unamused look on the teen's face that was betrayed but the laughter in his eyes.

  
  


"Ha ha." Peter rolled his eyes. He picked up one of the boxes he had pulled out from under his bed and moved it to the front of his room in a more clear space. When he turned back, Tony was looking curiously through the open top of the second box.

  
  


"Ya know," Tony said as he reached into the box and pulled out a familiar, and very worn, plastic Iron Man helmet. "Years ago, at the disaster of a Stark Expo I had, the one with the Hammer Tech fiasco, there was this random kid who was wearing one of these. He made a pose like he had his own little repulsors and was facing off against one of the rogue drones. Idiotic obviously, but damn was he brave." Tony rambled on.

  
  


"I wonder whatever happened to him after I saved him." Tony looked up only to catch sight of Peter's very red, very embarrassed face.

  
  


"Well, shit. You were the idiotic kid weren't you? Dammit I should have known. Oh, hell, kid, you've been a self sacrificial pain in my ass since you were in the freaking single digits." Tony laughed, his voice tied with disbelief, amusement, and a fond protectiveness that shone through whenever Peter's recklessness or sacrificial side came into play.

  
  


"Hi?" Peter smiled sheepishly at him.

  
  


"Hey there, bud. Couple years later but what I said still stands, ya know." Tony said, his voice proud.

  
  


"Nice work, kid."

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Two weeks later, May and Tony started the drive from MIT back to New York, watching as Peter's silhouette grew smaller in the rear view mirror.

  
  


It was a bittersweet but proud moment for both of them. Their kid wasn't that much of a kid anymore.

  
  


After a few miles of silence, May silently reached down for the backpack at her feet, pulling something out of it that Tony couldn't see.

  
  


Sitting back up, May lifted the same Iron Man helmet that Tony had found just weeks ago. "You know, I thought he'd lost this years ago, but here it is. He was so little back then…" May shook her head with a smile. "He asked me to give it to you."

  
  


"Yeah, I found it when I was helping him pack. Should have known he was the kid who would try and face off a drone all by himself." 

  
  


"He always was a little hero. Oh!" May laughed, "Did I ever tell you about the time that Ben and I bought him and Iron Man onesie? He wouldn't wear anything else for weeks!"

  
  


"Please tell me you have pictures!"

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Later that night, Tony would carefully place the little plastic helmet in a cabinet where he stored little mementos from Morgan and Peter. As he set it down, the front of the helmet popped open.

  
  


Stuck inside of it was a little post it note.

  
  


Tony couldn't stop the smile that appeared when he read the words on the little piece of paper.

  
  


_ Nice work, Mr. Stark. _

  
  


Pulling out his phone, he took a picture of the helmet, note still sitting inside it, and sent it to Peter.

  
  


_ It's a thing, now.  _ The text read, followed by another text after it.

  
  


_ Nice work, Peter. _

  
  


Sliding his phone into his pocket, Tony walked up the stairs to tuck Morgan in with Pepper.

  
  


"Nice work indeed, kid." He smiled to himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
